forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Necroforms
Necroforms Necroforms are undead beings created from one of the great Eldritch Wells created from the fully decayed corpses of an Elder God. While unable to affect naturally born living creatures; the well infected the dead and the nonliving, creating the Necroforms. These are a race of corpse beings given pure souls from the original Eldritch source like the first living beings. They appeared as almost human most of the time, though they have a form that is more Eldritch abomination than anything else; they are mostly considered fine, except in the cases that the Eldritch Wells that they came from were inscribed with Madness. In which case they will follow out the following steps of kill, consume, enhance, kill. On and on; they work tirelessly that can devour whatever world they are found on, creating a legion that is left in the care of whatever dead madness remains. This does not seem to be the case for multiple Necroforms from different Wells as each Well has a different source and while they do share the same power they do not share the same mutagens. This is not always a threat, as the Wells are drained each and every time another Necroform is created from it, meaning that only a certain number can be born. This does not count when it comes to Necroforms born from other Necroforms. Bodies As was said before, Necroforms appear as humans most of the time aside from their jet black eyes. This however is not their true form but instead a hold over from when they were human. In their true form, Necroforms appear as overly thin, their bodies having become even more lithe than others. Their forearms and palms having split open to reveal massive blades growing from them. Their joints have all split and crossed allowing for their bodies to go in complete 360 motions, making them lethal from any angle, Their mouths have almost changed, their teeth turning into rows of hundred miniature spikes almost like a shark. Their bodies are also fusible so upon finding one of their dead, they are able to cannibalize their forms and further mutate their bodies, becoming even more dangerous and monstrous. In most cases they are able to return to human form, except in those where the Necroforms mutate to a level where their bodies can no longer fuse back together. Eternal Mass Necroforms ability is that to devour, when they do they take the strongest and best traits from anything and everything as long as they are able to grab and cannibalize it whether it is the living or dead. From Necroform to other living creatures. This ability applies mostly to the living, as Necroforms lose all traits and abilities that they had in life. To best illustrate if a Yokai when they were alive had the Kamiden, they lose it when becoming Necroforms but if a Necroform were able to devour a Yokai with Kamiden then they would be able to gain that Kamiden and any inhuman traits they may have (Kitsune lightning generation, Ookami fire generation, etc.). Society Necroforms do not have societies, due to the nature of their creation and the ways in which they operate; they are instead guided by the Madness that is seen within their Well. This is only found within those who were born within a Well containing Madness, if not they are left mindless and empty wandering dead which drift about with no purpose or intelligence. They are in most cases destroyed as a plague, though with enough time they are able to gain intelligence and independence. In the cases of those who gain this level of intelligence they are sometimes brought in as weapons for most to use. The Spire of Rot The Spire of Rot is a dangerous thing created from the Necroforms after they have managed to kill a world. After having totally devoured it, they begin to break down, their Madness warping and breaking down both their beings and the world. All that is left is a massive spire created from the ruined world and the dead, fused together floating through space. This acts as another Eldritch Well, pulling itself towards any aura nearby before crashing down onto the world and starting over, devouring as many as needed until the Elder God that had once been their Well is born into the world all over again. This process can devour tens to hundreds of worlds before giving birth to the great monstrosity all over again.